Crazy Bunny Lover
by ChanJeong99
Summary: Johnny tidak menyangka, di minggu pagi yang cerah ini ia bertemu dengan seekor kelinci. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya seorang laki-laki yang menyerupai kelinci. Johnny x Doyoung (JohnDo) NCT


Johnny tidak menyangka, di minggu pagi yang cerah ini ia bertemu dengan seekor kelinci.

Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya seorang laki-laki yang menyerupai kelinci.

Bagaimana tidak menyerupai, jika laki-laki di hadapannya ini memiliki telinga kelinci berwarna putih di kepalanya.

Sungguh, pagi yang aneh bagi Johnny.

.

.

.

 **\- Crazy Bunny Lovers -**

 **Author: DY Kyunie**

 **Pairing: Johnny x Doyoung (JohnDo)**

 **Genre: Yaoi** , **Comedy**

 **Rating: M (maybe)**

 **Disclaimer: NCT milik SM ent.**

 **Warning: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu doujin fav. Saya.**

 **Yaoi, Typo everywhere, ooc maximal, etc.**

 **\- Don't Like, Don't Read -**

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang sedikit mengusik seorang laki-laki yang masih menggulung diri dengan selimutnya.

Tok tok tok...

"Johnny hyung! Help me!"

Mendengar teriakan dan suara ketukan yang menggema seisi ruangan, membuat si pemilik rumah tunggal berdecak kesal. Karena terganggu akibat polusi telinga yang orang itu buat.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Johnny -pemilik rumah- memakai baju yang ia gunakan semalam dan melompat dari kasur king size miliknya.

Sungguh, Johnny sangat lelah setelah seharian kemarin harus ikut latihan basket dadakannya Taeyong.

Dan sekarang seharusnya ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di zona amannya.

Namun harapan tinggalah harapan.

Karena Johnny tidak ingat pernah membuat jadwal dengan seseorang hari ini. Dan membuat orang tersebut mengetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabarnya.

Pintu yang menjadi korban sebelumnya pun di buka. Dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki yang memeliki tinggi lebih pendek dari Johnny dan ia memakai hoodie merah yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya.

"Ada apa Doyoung? Kau sungguh me-"

"H-hyung, tolong aku" Doyoung, laki-laki dihadapan Johnny berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat tingkah tak biasa dari temannya, Johnny membuka suara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Johnny _to the point._

"A-aku..."

Doyoung membuka tudung hoodienya dan menyembulah dua buah telinga menyerupai, tidak lebih tepatnya persisi sama dengan telinga kelinci.

Johnny hanya bisa terdiam tidak berkata apa-apa saking terkejutnya.

Dia yakin dia tidak mimpi. Yang di hadapannya ini sungguh nyata.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Johnny memegang telinga laki-laki di depannya. Dan ini sangat nyata!

Saat menyentuhnya, bulu telinga itu sungguh halus. Johnny jadi ingin menyentuhnya terus-menerus.

"J-jhonny hyung... Ini sungguh.." Doyoung merasa sedikit geli dan mulai memejamkan matanya saat Johnny menyentuh telinga kelincinya.

Tersadar dari perbuatannya, dengan sedikit kecewa Johnny mulai menjauhkan tangannya.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu," Johnny mempersilahkan Doyoung untuk masuk kerumahnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang lumayan besar.

.

.

"Jadi... Bisakah kau jelaskan?" Johnny penasaran.

"A-aku tidak tau. Tapi... Saat aku bangun pagi. Benda aneh ini sudah muncul." Doyoung menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa dia tidak berani menatap mata temannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau lakukan sebelum telinga itu muncul?" Johnny bertanya kembali.

"Aku sungguh tidak tau. Seingatku, tidak ada yang salah sebelumnya." Kali ini Doyoung mulai berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ingat-ingat lah kembali." Perintah Johnny.

Selam 3 menit berfikir keras, akhirnya Doyoung mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tau pasti. Tapi sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan kuil _Tatsuhime_." Doyoung memberi jeda karena dia masih ragu dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Ah, Johnny ingat sekarang.

Doyoung kan seminggu ini berlibur ke Jepang menemui Yuta, teman masa kecilnya.

Entah mengapa mengingat hal itu, terbesit rasa tidak suka di hati Johnny.

Karena Yuta, Doyoung jadi tidak datang menemaninya saat latihan basket. Kan jadi tidak ada yang bisa ia suruh-suruh saat dia kelelahan setelah latihan kemarin.

Doyoung merenung sedikit lama, dan mulai menceritakan kembali.

"Saat aku bertemu Yuta, Yuta membawaku ke kuil tersebut. Ia bilang, kuil tersebut dapat mengabulakan semua permintaan. Sebenarnya aku hanya iseng-iseng untuk mencoba berdoa disana." Doyoung menjeda dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Saat berdoa, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menjadi kelinci. Dan berfikir, mungkin sangat menyenangkan hidup seperti hewan tersebut." Wajah Doyoung memerah saat mengatakannya.

Dia yakin pasti Johnny sebentar lagi akan terbahak mendengar ceritanya.

15 detik

30 detik

50 detik

Tidak ada respon berarti dari Johnny.

Doyoung yang dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba mengangkatnya. Hanya untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang ditampakan di wajah tampan tersebut.

Johnny memicingkan matanya penuh selidik, dan itu membuat Doyoung jadi sedikit, ekhm... Takut dengan tatapan tersebut.

"Dan.. Apa hubungannya kau datang kesini meminta bantuanku?"

Cuman perasaan Doyoung, atau laki-laki dihadapannya ini begitu tidak senang dengan kedatangannya.

"A-aku kira, kau bisa menolongku. Karena diakhir aku berdoa..." Doyoung jadi sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkannya, karena sungguh. Tatapan Johnny sangat menusuk. Seakan dia ingin... Ok Doyoung tidak bisa melanjutkannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Johnny sedikit gemas melihat tingkat Doyoung.

"Hm... Itu... Aku, aku mengakhirinya dengan... Ji-jika aku bisa menjadi seekor kelinci. Aku berharap bisa menemukan orang yang menyukaiku. Ma-maksudnya..." Sungguh, Doyoung ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya dilautan untuk menghilang dari hadapan Johnny.

Johnny masih menunggu Doyoung. Kali ini tatapannya tidak menusuk seperti tadi. Tapi tetap saja membuat nyali Doyoung menciut.

"Aku ingin kau selalu disisiku. Lalu... Ah tidak! Maksudnya..." Doyoung kehabisan kata-kata. Dan dia tidak menyangka akan mengatakan hal memalukan tersebut.

Jujur, Doyoung sangat nyaman jika bersama Johnny. Saat ia berdoa di kuil tersebut, dia berfikir betapa bahagianya ia menjadi seekor kelinci yang disayang oleh Johnny.

Asal tau saja, Johnny sangat suka dengan seekor kelinci. Jadi Doyoung berdoa seperti itu, dan tanpa ia prediksi. Hal itu malah terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Aku... Tidak bermaksud-"

Cup..

Doyoung membatu ditempat, mencoba mencerna.

Sebentar, Johnny menciumnya? Serius?

Doyoung bisa melihat, Johnny mencondongkan badannya dan memegang dagunya.

Ia, ingin menolak. Tapi, kecupan tersebut sangat manis.

1 menit berlalu, Johnny mengakhiri kecupan singkat tersebut dengan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Doyoung.

Wajah Doyoung sudah sangat memerah, seperti tomat masak.

"Jadi kau berfikir. Jika kau menjadi kelinci, kau bisa bermanja-manja denganku?" Johnny menampakkan senyumnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku hanya..."

"Hanya?" tanya Johnny.

"Ah! aku harus pulang. Gongmyung hyung pasti mencariku. Hahaha..."

Doyoung berdiri dari sofanya dan tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Yup, siapa lagi jika bukan Johnny pelakunya.

Doyoung pun tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan benar. Dan akhirnya ambruk dan jatuh dipangkuan Johnny.

Sungguh pose yang sangat membuat siapapun melihatnya berfikir yang iya-iya.

"Le-lepaskan hyung." pinta Doyoung memelas. Melihat Johnny yang semakin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Bukan kah kau ingin bermanja denganku. Jadi aku akan mengabulkannya." Johnny menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Doyoung.

"Lagian... Bagaimana bisa kau pulang begitu saja dengan telinga kelinci yang masih ada di kepalamu? Jika orang lain tau, mungkin kau bisa diculik." Johnny mulai menggodanya.

Mendengarnya Doyoung bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi... Bagaimana kita melanjutkan yang tadi." senyum miring berkembang di bibir tebal Johnny.

"A-apa-"

Bibir Doyoung kembali di kunci oleh bibir berisi Johnny.

Tangan kanan Johnny menahan dagu Doyoung dan dengan berani tangan satunya mulai menelusup kebalik hoodie yang digunakan Doyoung.

Doyoung mulai panik.

Johnny mulai gemas sendiri, sehingga menggigit bibir bawah Doyoung.

Merasa sakit, Doyoung tanpa sengaja membuka sedikit bibirnya.

Hal itu membuat Johnny melesakkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat Doyoung.

Doyoung kali ini dua kali lipat lebih panik.

Inginnya menghindar, tapi apalah daya. Tenaga Johnny sangat susah dihindari.

.

.

Johnny mulai memilin lidah Doyoung menggunakan lidahnya dan mulai mengabsen deretan gigi kecil Doyoung.

Entah setan darimana, Doyoung mulai sedikit menikmati. Buktinya dia melenguh kenikmatan disela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Berlaih dengan tangan Johnny yang masih menelusupkan tangannya dari hoodie merah tersebut.

Bahkan dengan berani tangan kirinya mulai memainkan niple laki-laki dihadapannya dengan gemas.

Dan tangan satunya mengelus telinga kelinci Doyoung.

Tentu saja itu membuat Doyoung makin mendesah tidak karuan.

Selesai dengan bibir, Johnny menurunkan ciumannya ke ceruk leher Doyoung dan mulai memberi _kiss mark_ di kulit halus tersebut.

"Hyung! A-apa yang kau lakukan? Engh..."

"Tentu saja menandaimu. Bukannya kau milikku?" Johnny membalas dan lidahnya mulai menjilati leher tersebut.

"H-hyung! Ah... He-hentikan... Engh..." Doyoung mulai memberontak dari pelukan Johnny.

Merasa kesal, Johnny menghempaskan tubuh tersebut dari sofa dan setengah menindihnya. Tangannya menjadi tumpuan untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menindih Doyoung.

"Bukannya kau ingin bersenang-senang denganku bunny?" Johnny berbisik di telinga kiri Doyoung, dan hal itu membuat Doyoung merinding karena mendengar suara berat nan seksi milik Johnny.

 _Tidak, tidak... Dia harus lolos dari singa di hadapannya ini!_

Doyoung kembali berontak. Dengan berani kakinya mulai menendang-nendang tubuh Johnny.

Dan... Gotcha! Seperti harapannya, Doyoung terlepas dari kukungan laki-laki diatasnya.

Asal tau saja, dia menendang tepat mengenai barang berharga laki-laki tersebut.

Senyum kemenangan tersungging di wajah manisnya.

Johnny masih memegangi benda miliknya dan mengaduh kesakitan.

Sungguh tendangannya tidak main-main. Dan itu membuat bendanya berdenyut nyeri.

Sepertinya ia akan pingsan. Dan terbukti di detik ke 30 Johnny menutup matanya.

Doyoung yang melihatnya mulai panik sendiri. Dan mulai mendekatkan diri.

Setelah dekat dengan tubuh sang korban. Tiba-tiba, Johnny kembali mengunci pergerakan Doyoung dan menindihnya.

 _Kabar buruknya, ternyata Doyoung kena tipuan abal-abal milik Johnny._

Untuk mengantisipasi, kakiknya mengunci kaki Doyoung.

Kali ini bibirnya dengan kasar mencium bibir mungil laki-laki dibawahnya.

"Le-le... Engh.. Paskan! Ah.. Hmm!"

Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Tangan Johnny mulai membuka resleting Doyoung.

Terkejut, Doyoung memukul dada bidang Johnny dengan sisa energinya.

Namun sayang, laki-laki dihadapannya tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Dengan pasrah, Doyoung perlahan-lahan mulai menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Johnny.

Tangan Johnny mulai meraba punggungnya dan terus turun.

"Ternyata bukan hanya telinga... Kau memiliki ekor juga bunny." Johnny berkata setelah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dibalik tubuh Doyoung.

Johnny mulai meremas ekor tersebut dan...

 _Pup..._

Dalam sekejap, telinga dan ekor Doyoung menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Doyoung yang menyadarinya, dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Johnny hingga terjungkal kebelakang. Dan kali ini berhasil!

"Wah... Jinja? Mereka menghilang! Telinganya menghilang! Huwaa..." Doyoung memegang kepalanya yang sebelumnya terdapat telinga menyerupai kelinci. Dia juga meraba bokongnya yang tadinya ditumbuhi ekor.

"Gomawo hyung! Aku pulang dulu, bye~" Setelah mengatakan salam perpisahan, Doyoung pergi begitu saja dari rumah tersebut. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Johnny yang masih dengan pose terjatuhnya menatap pintu yang di tutup Doyoung dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Argh... Sial!" Johnny menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa panjang didekatnya.

Sebenarnya tadi kesempatan emasnya untuk mengiya-iyakan Doyoung.

Dan lihatlah, adik kecilnya sudah setengah bangun.

Mungkin terpaksa dia harus bermain solo hari ini.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

RnR juseyo~


End file.
